Twins Effect
by r3diavolo89
Summary: Terjadi pembunuhan berantai, dimana setiap korban dibunuh dengan cara ditusuk tepat di jantung. Yang paling aneh adalah semua korban selalu kehilangan satu jari tangannya. Mampukah duo detektif kembar, Kibum&Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kasus tersebut? twin!KyuBum,Yesung, Siwon, hint!KiSung, hint!KyuSung


**Author: **r3diavolo89 aka Trias

**Title: **Twins Effect (Chap. 1)

**Pairing/Char: **twin!KyuBum,Yesung, Siwon, hint!KiSung, hint!KyuSung

**Genre: Crime, **Suspence, Adventure, Brotherhood

**Rating: **R (rated for Crime Situation)

**Language: **Indonesia

**Disclaimer: **Whether you like it or not the casts are mine due to the story is originally MINE, hehe.

**Warning: **Police Detective!KyuBum, Forensic Pathologist!Yesung, Captain!Siwon. Non Romance, but still Shounen-ai. Don't like? Don't read then.

**Summary**: Terjadi pembunuhan berantai, dimana setiap korban dibunuh dengan cara ditusuk tepat di jantung. Yang paling aneh adalah semua korban selalu kehilangan satu jari tangannya. Mampukah duo detektif kembar, Kibum&Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kasus tersebut?

**A/N:** Saya tidak akan bermanis-manis dengan Yesung disini. Tidak ada Ahli Forensik yang melakukan aegyo. Jadi yang tidak suka dengan Yesung yang macam begini, tolong jangan dibaca ya.. Lagipula ff ini kemungkinan akan lebih fokus ke aksi KyuBum, sesuai dengan pesanan dari Noenx yang menantang saya untuk nulis cerita selain Yesung-centric, dia minta KiHyun/KyuBum.

**~~^^Enjoy Reading and Feel Free to Leave a Comment^^~~**

* * *

Kyuhyun merasa perutnya bagaikan diaduk-aduk, benar-benar mual. Ini seperti saat kau menaiki roller coaster dengan lintasan yang melingkar dan melaju dengan kecepatan 120 mph dan berputar secara berulang-ulang sampai rasanya semua isi perutmu seperti berdesakan ingin keluar. Tidak, bahkan mungkin sebenarnya ini lebih buruk lagi. Apa yang lebih buruk dari bau busuk mayat, menurutmu?

Kyuhyun menarik tali maskernya lebih ke belakang. Pikirnya, siapa tahu itu bisa mengurangi sengatan bau yang dengan seenaknya menyapa indera penciumannya dan menggelitik nostrilnya. Gagal. Sama saja ternyata. Baunya tetap tercium juga. Tentu berbeda jika saja ia keluar saat ini juga, dia bisa menghirup sesuka hatinya udara bersih yang tidak tercemar bau orang mati.

Tapi perintah dari kapten Choi sangat jelas. Ia harus berada di sini, ikut terlibat dalam otopsi dan pelaporannya. Choi Siwon adalah atasan yang menyenangkan, tapi bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajak berkompromi untuk hal pekerjaan. Terkadang itu membuat Kyuhyun maupun Kibum mengutuk dan meneriakkan sumpah serapah kepada kapten mereka. Ya, tentu saja itu karena si kembar sendiri adalah 2 orang yang paling sering mendapat teguran dari atasan karena hobi melanggar peraturan saat sedang bertugas yang mereka terapkan sendiri seenak jidatnya. Sepertinya mereka terlalu sering menonton film macam Lethal Weapon, Die Hard ataupun Bad Boys.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kanannya. Seorang pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, bersurai pirang dan berwajah tampan-manis-dan-cantik sekaligus, dengan mata kecilnya yang tajam dan tangan yang tergolong mungil untuk seorang pria kini tengah sibuk bergelut dengan pisau dan gunting, serta daging dan darah.

Sangat mengherankan bagi Kyuhyun ketika pertama kali melihat Jongwoon. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang tergolong mengerikan sekaligus menjijikkan bagi sebagian orang. Seorang yang terlalu manis harus berhadapan dengan mayat setiap harinya. 'Namja semanis itu lebih cocok menjadi pacarku daripada menjadi seorang ahli forensik' tandas Kibum saat itu, membuat Kyuhyun menghadiahinya dengan jitakan.

Kyuhyun kembali merasa perutnya diaduk-aduk ketika dilihatnya bagian dalam tubuh mayat. Daging, darah, organ dalam dan tulang. Menjijikkan. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, berupaya menghilangkan image menjijikan barusan dari kepalanya. Namun isi perutnya bergolak sekali lagi, meminta untuk segera dikeluarkan. Rasanya semua sudah sampai di tenggorokan. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara 'hoex'.

"Kau hanya mengganggu, Cho Kyuhyun!" Jongwoon menghentikan kegiatannya membedah. Menatap jengah pria di depannya.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan, telapak tangannya terarah kepada Jongwoon. Setelah memberi gesture 'tunggu sebentar', seketika ia pun melesat menuju toilet yang berada di ruangan itu. Mengeluarkan segala isi yang tersisa dalam perutnya setelah berhasil muntah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Setelah rasa mualnya berkurang, ia pun keluar. Jongwoon telah menunggu di depan pintu sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Berikan form yang harus aku isi untuk laporanmu, dengan senang hati aku akan membantu. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan atasanmu. Dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari sini!" pintanya tegas.

Dengan senang hati, Kyuhyun berkata "Ide yang bagus. Seharusnya itu dari tadi, Jongwoon-ssi"

"Bagaimana?" sosok tinggi itu bertanya ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangannya, terlihat sebuah seringaian kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

Begitu menutup pintu, dengan muka kusutnya Kyu berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah sampai di depan meja, langsung ia menjatuhkan kertas file ke arah meja Siwon. "Kau. Orang paling menyebalkan di dunia." serunya seraya menunjuk muka Siwon.

Kyu menghempaskan diri ke atas kursi dan melihat ke arah kirinya, saudara kembarnya, Kibum ternyata telah lebih dulu berada disana. Cengiran terpampang di wajahnya ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun. "Kau terlihat mengerikan dengan wajah pucat pasimu" ejeknya.

Dengan bosan Kyu menanggapi, "terima kasih, twin." Membuat Kibum tertawa renyah.

"Jadi, laporkan observasimu, Cho Kyuhyun!" perintah Siwon.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Semuanya ada di kertas-kertas itu, kapten. Aku yakin kau belum lupa cara untuk membaca!"

Siwon tertawa, "Aku lebih suka ketika anak buahku memberitahukan detail dan kronologinya secara langsung!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyuruhku berada di ruangan mengerikan itu dan melihat proses bedah mayat yang menjijikkan?! Kau beruntung kau adalah bos. Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah menembakmu!" ujar Kyu sembarangan dan marah.

"Lucu sekali. Sekarang aku yakin kalian kembar. Kibum-ssi tadi juga mengatakan hal yang sama tentang menembakku. Lagipula aku hanya sedang memberi kesempatan padamu untuk berduaan dengan Jongwoon-ssi, bukankah seharusnya kau senang dan berterima kasih? Sekarang katakan apa yang kau lihat pada si mayat!"

Kyuhyun memberi tatapan 'aku benci orang ini' pada saudara kembarnya, Kibum hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Seperti kasus sebelumnya. Penyebab kematiannya adalah tusukan yang mengarah tepat ke jantung sedalam kurang lebih 11 cm. Tapi Jongwoon-ssi tadi mengatakan, kali ini pisaunya berbeda. Tusukan terlihat rapi, namun ada sedikit daging dan kulit yang terkoyak pada pinggiran bekas tusukan dan bagian dalam..."

"Tunggu. Daging dan kulit yang terkoyak pada pinggir tusukan dan bagian dalam? Bukankah itu seperti tusukan yang dilakukan menggunakan benda tajam dengan pinggiran tidak rata?" Kibum bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggangguk, "Ya, semacam itu. Kau pernah melihat film 'The Chronicle of Riddick'?, pisau yang diputar-putar Vin Diesel di telapak tangannya. Kemungkinan tersangka kita mengganti pisaunya menjadi seperti itu."

"Benda bagus yang mengerikan. Bukan saat tertusuk yang paling menyakitkan, tapi saat mencabutnya. Daging dan kulit akan ikut terangkat. Siapa orang gila yang membuat dan menjual benda semacam itu?" Kibum mengernyit.

"Apa ini orang yang sama seperti yang membunuh 4 korban pertama?" dahi Siwon berkerut binggung.

"Aku rasa begitu. Penyebab kematian sama, tusukan dalam di jantung. Satu jari tangan dipotong dan hilang. Dan pesan untuk polisi tentang korban selanjutnya. Semuanya mengarah pada Jack The Reaper kita." Kibum memberikan analisis.

"Kalau begitu dia berubah menjadi semakin sadis. Kalian..." telunjuk Siwon mengarah pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian, "...aku percaya sepenuhnya pada kalian untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Jadi jangan kecewakan aku, segera pecahkan teka-tekinya sebelum korban selanjutnya jatuh. Kalian paham?"

"Kau bercanda, kapten. Tenang saja, kami ini jenius." Seringaian menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Beri kami waktu berfikir, dan semuanya pasti beres" Kibum menambahkan.

"Aku ingatkan pada kalian, ini sudah korban kelima. Bereskan secepatnya, mengerti?"

Si kembar mengangguk paham atas perintah sang atasan.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa keluar sekarang. Gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin!" ujar Siwon seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengusir duo detektif kembar keluar dari ruangannya.

******* TBC *******

* * *

Oops, tau-tau kok TBC?

Hehehe, ini sekedar teaser aja. Keep or Delete?


End file.
